Retaking the Lead
by Latergatr
Summary: Episode tag to The Shroud. After the events in the episode, Jack's in trouble with his superiors again! But the fallout brings some unexpected changes. Rating changed for a couple of even naughtier words, violence. Jack/Daniel friendship. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of the characters. I did not write this for any monetary gain, just wanted to play with the characters for a while.

**_Author's note:_** Loved the expression on Jack's face when he decided to give the order to Daedilus, and when he was watching the Ori ships come through the gate. He knew he was in deep...

SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1SG1

Jack O'Neill stood, hands in pockets, staring out the view ports. Anyone who didn't know him would think he was looking nonchalant, just watching as ship after ship come through the gate from the Ori galaxy. _For all the world, they look like toilet seats,_ he thought, and _that's exactly where my career just went._ There was no way to prove that Sangraal really had been a weapon, or that it worked at all. There was, however, definite proof that, by his order, the door had been opened for more Ori ships to enter our galaxy - even after arguing against orders aimed to prevent just that.

He just stood in silence while SG-1 debated what would happen next. _In the scheme of things,_ he thought, _it doesn't matter what happens to me next, if we're wrong._ The galaxy would be lost, and it would be his responsibility. And there was nowhere to hide from that truth.

SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1SG1

The ship returned to earth, and O'Neill transported down with SG-1 to Stargate Command. The first thing they saw was the briefing room and Landry and Woolsey, and the first thing out of Woolsey's mouth was no surprise to Jack.

"General, please come with me."

Jack smiled grimly, noting the presence of SF's also in the room, and the look of barely controlled rage on Hank's face.

Jack turned to Woolsey. "You ass. After I saved your butt on Atlantis."

"I assure you, sir, this was not my doing."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get on with it," and he moved to leave the room.

"Whoa, whoa," Daniel protested. "What's going on here?"

"Simple, Daniel," Jack replied, "I blew it with the IOA. You're alive, and there's no evidence the Ori aren't."

"There is no way to verify that," Woolsey agreed.

"So you're what? _Arresting_ Jack because I'm alive? And I assure you that can be verified, by the way."

"General O'Neill did not contact the IOA, as ordered, for final permission to remove the blockade of the Supergate," Woolsey replied. "And there's no evidence that the so-called weapon worked, or that any Ori were even harmed. Indeed, what evidence we do have indicates that General O'Neill's actions allowed an invasion fleet to enter our galaxy. He is being summoned to Washington to explain himself and possibly face disciplinary action."

_"What!"_ Daniel took two angry steps.

Landry intervened. "Dr. Jackson, stand down!"

Jack quickly stepped back to Daniel's side, reaching out, taking him by the arm. "It's okay, Daniel. I expected it."

"You expected it!"

Sam moved to stand on Daniel's other side. "There's nothing we can do right now, Daniel. We'll need to offer our testimony in the General's defense at the proper time."

At a head nod from Woolsey, the Sergeant of the SF's stepped forward, a man on either side of Jack. "Please, sir. If you would come with us now."

Jack removed his hand from Daniel, nodded to him with a pat on the shoulder, turned and left with his escort.

Daniel watched his friend leave, then turned to Woolsey. "You're making a big mistake."

"We'll see," Woolsey said, turned on his heel and followed.

SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1SG1

Henry Hayes, President of the United States, sat at his desk, head rested on one fist, reading reports absently while his mind was occupied reviewing conversations he'd had with a dozen people during the past few days. There were members of the IOA, demanding not only O'Neill's removal, but also that charges be filed against him. There were also calls from O'Neill's superiors and other generals, largely in his support - not to mention reports and calls from O'Neill's subordinates at Cheyenne Mountain. Then there was O'Neill's own damning report accepting all responsibility.

_Those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it,_ he thought. He paused in his reading, removing his glasses, and rubbing the bridge of his nose. As his old friend and trusted advisor, George Hammond, had pointed out, O'Neill was not just the best man for the job - he was the _only_ man for the job. And as Major General Hank Landry was fond of pointing out, O'Neill had a penchant for winning. Landry, also having a fondness for quoting wise people, reminded Hayes of the lesson of General MacArthur. During the Korean war, with victory imminent, the enemy pursued through the 38th parallel nearly to the Chinese border, then-President Truman had fired his commanding general for insubordination. Though he was winning the war, diplomats were upset with Chinese involvement, and worried about creating a larger war. MacArthur had defied Truman's orders, admittedly largely from his own ego, but because he was sure he could win the war with another strategy. After MacArthur's removal, the tide of the war had swung in back and forth for two more long, bloody years. As it was, decades later, the war was still not officially ended, only a declared truce in place. MacArthur came home to a hero's welcome, still revered in Korea, as well as the Phillipines, to this day. As for Truman, he was roundly criticized for firing a very popular general and nearly defeated in the next election.

_Yes, there is a lesson here - a big one._

Henry Hayes was not a stupid man. He realized that with every passing day, the world was moving closer to disclosure - the day the Stargate would become public knowledge. _There are just too many people now who know. It was different when only a handful of people outside the SGC were aware of the program. How many thousands knew now? How many people had worked to build the 302's and 303's? How many people didn't believe the "meteorite" story when Anubis had attacked? And with every country that comes to be included in the knowledge of the Stargate, the greater the chance someone will decide to shoot off his or her mouth just for political gain. When that happens, we'll need to keep people calm, prevent panic. The world will need a strong front. We need to prove to the people of this planet that they are safe - we'll need to give them their heroes._

He couldn't fault O'Neill's reasoning most of the time. The IOA was rash in expecting Dr. Jackson be eliminated. _"Over my dead body,"_ O'Neill's reaction, from what he had heard from Woolsey, who was probably still quaking in his boots that O'Neill would follow up on that. He didn't blame O'Neill for his reaction. Their friendship aside, Dr. Jackson was just too valuable to the program.

There was a soft rapping at his door, and his secretary entered quietly. "Mr. President, members of the IOA and the generals are here."

"Thank you, Megan. Please show in Generals O'Neill and Maynard. Give us a couple of minutes, then invite in the others."

"Yes, sir." She departed.

Of course, now he had to put O'Neill in his place. He couldn't just let this go. The two generals, Maynard, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, and O'Neill, appeared at the door.

"Come in, gentlemen. Have a seat." Hayes waited until they had seated themselves - O'Neill somewhat stiffly in his observation - before he rose and came from behind his desk. He stopped in front of the younger man a moment, then sat on the couch in front of him, and leaning forward, got right to the point.

"General O'Neill - just what the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about what made sense. I was thinking of a well-thought out plan, the best one that's come along yet to make headway against the Ori, and not just a knee-jerk, fear-based decision that gets a good man killed."

Hayes did not respond immediately, just stared down O'Neill, considering, tapping his glasses against his leg. _Let him sweat a bit._

"You know, Jack, politically, I can't keep looking the other way when you act in defiance of the IOA orders."

"Sir, the IOA wasn't there. They don't know SG-1," O'Neill was obviously angry, but trying to rein himself in. "Mr. President, this is why you hired me - to make the tough calls. I drew on experience when I made the decision to open the gate. In my opinion, we had the best weapon against the Ori we've ever had. The chance had to be taken."

"You have continuing problems with the IOA."

"Sir, I have continuing problems with them continually countermanding my decisions, _military _decisions. They are a group of civilians who have no idea what it's like out there. I understand the political position, and why we need to have international oversight. It would be different if they were military representatives, or had military liaison at the very least."

Hayes continued his thoughtful regard of O'Neill. Even though he knew that O'Neill was full of rage, outwardly the man was deadly calm.

"Do you believe the Ori have been destroyed?"

"Yes, sir, I do."

"Based solely on Dr. Jackson's word."

"More than that. Based on years of experience. Based on the fact that time after time, Daniel Jackson has come up with ways to save this planet, or the key to solve a mystery to lead us to advanced civilizations or advanced technology. Based on the fact that Colonel Carter agreed the plan would work, and oh, by the way, time after time _she _has come up with a plan to save our collective butts on this planet, too. Those things _cannot_ be discounted."

If anything, O'Neill was forthright, Hayes thought, watching Maynard's shocked face at O'Neill's language directed at his Commander in Chief. Hayes decided to play devil's advocate, and push O'Neill. "And yet, there's no proof. What am I supposed to tell the international community? Six Ori ships, an invasion force, has been allowed into the galaxy, for certain, even though you think the Ori themselves are dead? That's a hard sell, general."

Hayes, now tapping his glasses against the arm of the sofa, regarded O'Neill silently a few moments more, but O'Neill didn't squirm, and continued looking him in the eye, maintaining his gaze unwaveringly.

"We'll get proof," O'Neill said, breaking the tension. "Let us get intel. Let us send a team into the Ori galaxy, and confirm they're dead."

"And that would be SG-1."

"We need to send the best."

"And you better be right. That's why I'm leaving you in charge."

O'Neill was surprised, then his expression visibly relaxed. "Thank you, sir. We'll know soon."

Hayes stood, walking back to his desk.

"I'm going to need to do some fence mending with the IOA. We need to bolster our position with them. You've been having to kiss their collective asses far too long while their political posturing continues."

"That would be a plan, sir."

Hayes nodded. Right on cue, there was a soft knock on the door, and his secretary ushered in the IOA members, as well as the Air Force Chief of Staff, General Jumper. Jack watched with some admiration as Hayes worked the room, greeting each comfortably. He really didn't know how the man did it, since he suspected Hayes couldn't stand the sight of half of them.

The President asked them all to sit, then began.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I want you to know that I've read all your reports, and I understand all your concerns. However, after careful consideration, I think it would be best for Howeworld Security leadership to remain at status quo."

As protests began around the room from the IOA members, Hayes merely waved them down and continued. "The fact is, we don't know if the anti-Ori weapon was or was not effective. General O'Neill, and General Landry at the SGC, have assured me that they will be able to gain intelligence soon as to whether or not the Ori have been eliminated. In the meantime, we need their expertise as we continue the battle to keep followers of Origin in check, and away from Earth. I continue to have full faith in the SGC, and in my generals."

"Thank you, Mr. President," O'Neill said, and looked from Jumper to Maynard.

"Mr. President, and members of the committee, I assure you we will continue to do everything possible to ensure the defeat of the Ori and their followers," Maynard agreed. "I, too, have full faith in General O'Neill and the rest of the Homeworld Security team, to keep us secure."

The Chinese representative spoke up, "Mr. President, the government of China wishes to formally object to General O'Neill's continued leadership."

"The government of France also wishes -"

Hayes cut them off. "I'm sure many of you still have reservations, but our stance is that it is too early to determine the outcome of the recent battle. Please, ladies and gentlemen, give us some time."

There were murmurs around the group, then support came from an unlikely source.

"Mr. President, the government of Russia stands in support of General O'Neill and the SGC."

O'Neill absolutely flinched, Hayes observed, and forced himself not to smile. O'Neill had made himself some friends handling the Kiselev crisis a couple of years back.

"Let's agree, then, to wait, and see what we can find out."

There were a few mumbles as some of the representatives talked among themselves, then gradually Hayes noted they were coming to consensus. _What else can they do, after all? Go after the Ori themselves?_

"Let's all get back to work, then." Hayes rose in dismissal, and the group also rose and started to disperse. As the others turned to leave, Hayes called out to the Chairman, "Francis, stay." He saw Jumper look back over his should, and give a slight nod to his boss as he left, clapping O'Neill on the back and escorting him out.

After they'd all departed and the door closed, Hayes motioned Maynard to resume his seat.

"Francis, we need to give Jack O'Neill more support in his dealings with the IOA. Chief of Homeworld is a three star slot. I think it's time we gave Jack a promotion."

"Yes, sir," Maynard replied, sounding only slightly surprised.

"Further, have your staff write up a brief on circumstances or requirements to brevet him to a five star, in his specific command only."

"Mr. President?" Now Maynard sounded shocked.

"Jack is right - his command is a military one, and he should be the one making decisions on military matters. The IOA should not be able to override his decisions, order him around, question every detail of every plan he lays out. The day and time will come when we will have to move and move quickly, and won't be able to wait for a group of stuffed shirts to give their approval. Jack is also right that including some high-level military liaison from the international community would help reassure their respective countries that the military reasoning is sound. But we can't have an allied country appointing a four-star to the position who would therefore out-rank Jack. He's leading not only a multinational force, but also an interplanetary one. There ought to be some precedence set."

"You're quite correct, Mr. President."

"For security reasons, we cannot permanently promote him. He will still be a Lieutenant General when he's roaming around the Pentagon, and only be permitted to wear his brevetted rank in his office, during IOA meetings, or while visiting one of his command sites. Of course, we can't have Jack out-ranking his boss, so you should also be promoted, permanently in your case."

"Thank you, Mr. President."

"I'll inform the Secretary of Defense about my decision. Get that brief for me, ASAP. You're dismissed, Francis."

"Yes, sir." Maynard rose and saluted, then turned and left. Hayes remained seated for while longer, it was still a complicated matter, but somehow, he felt more relaxed than he had been in days.


	2. Chapter 2

Don'cha think the IOA has entirely too much authority? Don'cha wish Jack actually could carry a weapon to an IOA meeting?

Part 2

Daniel Jackson stood up from his desk and paced around the room - again. _Why, he asked himself again, why didn't I realize? Was I so caught up with myself... that I didn't think there would be repercussions to anyone else? I was so sure I was right. I was so sure this would just end it all. Why didn't I think about what if it went wrong? And why is Jack the one who is paying the price? I haven't had so much as a wrist slapping, and Jack is probably being relieved of his command right at this moment._

Having Jack in charge of Homeworld Security had turned out to be a great boon to the SGC and Atlantis project. For, despite the naysayers early on in Jack's generalship, and the skeptics who cried in mock horror, "Jack O'Neill - at a _desk_?!" he was flourishing as a general. He understood the challenges of alien combat, as well as alien negotiation, better than any other general could. He had a penchant for knowing which solutions would work, and which wouldn't, that other officers lacked. And he had the flexibility to listen to his advisors and ability to think way outside the box that allowed his command to grow, adapt, and overcome the challenges and threats as they evolved.

Daniel paused in his pacing, wrapping his arms around himself, staring unseeing at a shelf full of artifacts. What would they do without Jack in command? Would other heads roll? Jack supported Elizabeth Weir in Atlantis and Hank Landry at the SGC. What would happen to the SGC if they relieved him and put in another person? Another Bauer? If the IOA was so determined to have Jack relieved, it was unlikely he would be replaced by someone from, or even sympathetic to, the SGC.

_What a mess! A mess I made. At least they won't put him in jail. Or...oh, God! What if they do put him in jail?_

Daniel defeatedly dumped himself back into his chair, leaning back, both hands rubbing his face under his glasses.

At that moment, his phone rang loudly, causing him to jump and nearly spill off his chair. His hand grabbed the receiver, seemingly of its own volition, even while his mind screamed at him, _"I don't want to talk to anybody right now!"_

"Jackson." His voice almost squeaked.

"Daniel!"

He was seized with both relief and fear at the sound of Jack's voice. "J-Jack?"

"Daniel. You sound surprised to hear from me."

"Oh, yeah! Are you okay? What's happening, what's going on?" Daniel asked quickly, without even giving Jack a chance to respond.

"Whoa, Daniel! I only have a minute. Just left the meeting with the President, wanted to let you know nothing bad resulted - I haven't been relieved. The Chairman is still in there with him, so I don't know what else might happen, but the Man saw it our way, and told the IOA to suck it up."

"Oh, well, that's great, Jack," Daniel sat slowly back into his chair, almost overwhelmed with relief.

"I gotta run; they'll be out in a minute. Just wanted to let you know so you can get off of your guilt trip."

"Guilt trip?" Daniel asked defensively.

"Oh come on, Daniel, I know you! You've probably been agonizing over this since I left the mountain."

"Oh, no, no. I was just doing some translations...actually."

"Yeah, right." Jack snorted in reply, and Daniel could tell he was not fooling him. "Later, Daniel." And with that the call ended.

_Why did I say that?_ Daniel shook his head, wondering at himself. But he was so relieved he felt giddy. He decided he would call Jack later in the day and get more details. First, to tell Sam and Teal'c.

* * *

Unfortunately , Daniel actually did get caught up in his translations later that day, and didn't think to call Jack, until it was so late at night he figured Jack wouldn't want to be disturbed. But on the other hand, he didn't hear from Jack, either. In fact, several days passed with no more communication from Jack at all. Daniel being busy, and figuring Jack was also busy, didn't think much of it. He had gotten used to Jack's absence, after all, and it wasn't like they talked everyday anymore. And, he reasoned, it was all over the evening news that General Maynard was being promoted to General of the Army, the first time there had been such a promotion in decades, and there was to be a big to-do in Washington. No doubt all the top brass, including Jack, had to have some involvement in that, which made his schedule even busier.

* * *

Several days later, General Landry called SG-1 into his office for a briefing, informing them that they were now the lead for finding a way or ways to gather better intel about the Ori. SG-1 spent the next several days either off world or in communication with allies seeking out any information about Priors' activity, or trying to discover if there was a way to determine if the Sangraal, the anti-Ori bomb, had been successful.

In the end, it was the Asgard who came to the rescue, again. They reported that by all means at their disposal, they were certain that the Ori were gone. Now only the problem of the Priors and their followers remained. SG-1 returned to Earth to make their report.

* * *

As the team members walked down the ramp from the gate, General Landry called out to them, "I take it you have news."

"Yes, sir," Carter replied. "The Asgard assure us that the Ori have been defeated."

"Outstanding!" Landry's grin bespoke his relief. "All of you to the briefing room now for the report."

SG-1 turned in their weapons and followed the General up the stairs.

"I'm glad that this is the case - a lot has been happening politically with the IOA while you were gone. This will help bolster changes that the President is making."

"We've brought crystals that the Asgard recorded for us, containing the information from scans they made in the Ori galaxy, as well as video tapes we made during briefings with the Jaffa and Tok'ra we visited on other planets in our galaxy, " Daniel informed the General.

"There should be no doubt that the Ori are in fact, defeated," Teal'c added.

"Good. I'll pass this along with your report to the Pentagon."

Daniel thought of Jack, and felt a sudden pang of guilt that he had not spoken to his friend in weeks, despite his intention to do so.

"So, how is Jack doing?" he asked Landry.

Landry smiled broadly. "Quite well, actually. And by the way, we're going to be seeing him soon. We're having a little inspection next week. General O'Neill, and that is _Lieutenant General select_ O'Neill, will be bringing the members of the newly appointed IOA military liaison to visit the SGC.

"Lieutenant General Select?" Sam inquired with surprise.

"Yes, my boss actually out-ranks me now," Landry's voice sounded both proud and ironic at the same time. "The folks in Washington finally got a clue, it seems."

"Well, that's great, isn't it?" Daniel asked aloud, but thought, _'Why didn't Jack call and tell me?'_ Daniel sat up straighter as he asked, "The IOA has a military liaison?"

"Yes. Its formation is a way for the President to demonstrate his faith in Jack's command, and also in us - that he believes we are doing a good job and going in the right direction."

Landry's eyes gazed around the table, a hint of something else in his expression. Daniel watched him intently, tapping his pen against the notebook before him. _There is something else he's not telling us,_ he thought. He decided to do a bit of fishing.

"Excuse me, but what is the military liaison part?"

"Actually, Jack's idea to help us out with the IOA. After what happened with you, Jack wanted to insert some sanity into the equation. He asked the President to suggest that the IOA be composed of military folks, or at least each country should have a military liaison, who could better convey the military aspects back to their respective countries."

"And since appointing new members would mean firing the existing ones..." Daniel deduced.

"Yes, Dr. Jackson. It was easier for the countries involved to appoint the liaison. Now Jack wants them to visit the various parts of his command so they can experience 'what's out there' for themselves."

"And Jack's planning this." It was a statement, not a question.

"Let me guess," Sam interjected. "They're going to the Alpha site."

"And experience a little training exercise," Daniel finished her sentence for her.

"Oh, yes," Landry replied, imitating O'Neill with a smile.

_Because nobody goes off world without the proper training_, Daniel thought, remembering a discussion with O'Neill from long ago.

* * *

Landry assigned SG-1 the honor of setting up details for the visit, and the training sessions that would occur prior to the trip as well as the off-world training at the Alpha site. For security, SG teams 3 and 13 would accompany them off world. The training would be very rudimentary - not nearly what a newly assigned person would have to face, but enough that their guests could get some safety training and a feel for what could happen on missions.

Daniel was in his lab, going over some past scenarios on the computer, thinking amusedly how they may apply to their newest "trainee" class, especially with Jack going along. Training just hadn't been the same since he was no longer with SG-1. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door as Sam entered, a file in her hand.

"You'll find this interesting," she grinned, flopping the folder. "General Landry gave me the list of our students. Thought you might want to peruse it."

Daniel reached out when she tossed it in his direction, almost missing it. "Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, don't thank me until you read it."

Daniel lifted the file, pushing his glasses back up his nose from where they had slipped. As he read, his eyebrows inched up his forehead. The names on the list were ones that even he recognized, like a "Who's Who" of foreign military.

"Wow," he said softly, thinking about Jack playing some of his training pranks on these guys.

"Wow is right! Not only are all these general officers, but the highest ranking, equivalent to three & four stars," Sam lamented. "That means they'll outrank everybody, even General O'Neill."

"But since they're not American military, that doesn't count, does it?"

"Oh, but it does. Rank is rank, and due equal respect internationally. Of course, you wouldn't take an order from an enemy, but among allies..."

"So, these guys could order Jack around?"

"Um, it will be interesting, won't it?"

"Something's not quite right with that. Wasn't the whole point of militarizing the IOA so that they couldn't order us around? So that Jack is acknowledged to be in charge?" Daniel's eyebrows knitted together.

"Yes. Maybe the various member nations purposely picked high-ranking and highly regarded appointees in retaliation? To keep control? General O'Neill won't like that."

Daniel thought a moment. "But, knowing Jack, he will have some plan to deal with it."

Sam stared off, thinking for a moment. "Well, whatever it might be, I don't know, but we better have these scenarios ready for them."

Daniel nodded his assent, and turned back to the computer.

* * *

A week later, most of Stargate Command was crowded into the gate room, a podium in place at the top of the ramp, flags on either side designating the various nations that comprised the IOA. This was an unprecedented visit to the SGC in that they were receiving eight flag officers at the same time into their midst. Following protocol, General Landry needed to properly welcome them with a ceremony, which, by O'Neill's order, would be mercifully brief. By each country's flag was the standard for its general. Daniel Jackson stood with Teal'c and Sam Carter next to the ramp, rubbing his neck with the discomfort of wearing a tie, when he noticed that by the US flag there was one with five stars. He nudged Sam. "General Maynard must be coming."

Sam glanced in the direction he pointed, then did a double-take. "Yes, you must be right. But, oh, that's odd. I didn't hear any mention of it. I can't believe his name was left off the visitor list!"

Teal'c looked around both his friends to see the flag. "Indeed, the presence of the Chairman is usually treated with much pomp, is it not?"

But the three friends did not get a chance to speculate further, as the blast door suddenly slid open and General Landry called "Attention!" All the military personnel snapped to. The only sound was the footfalls of the group as they entered. Until Jack O'Neill entered, that is. Someone in the rear of the room gasped loudly. Daniel leaned forward slightly around Sam to see what was going on. Sam did not move, except for executing an "eyes right" to see what had happened. Then Daniel did a double-take, getting his first good look at Jack and seeing... Jack was not wearing the three stars of a Lieutenant General. There on his epaulettes was the round form of five joined stars! He whispered excitedly to Sam "It's Jack! He's the five-star!"

Sam, at attention and not daring to speak or move, could only widen her eyes in response. As the group moved by, heading up the ramp, Teal'c smiled and bowed slightly to his friend and brother. Jack nodded to the three of them with a small smile, and took the stage.


	3. Chapter 3

_Don't you just hate it when a story takes on a life of its own? This started out one chapter, then two, then was supposed to be the last chapter... but now there are two or three more in the works. But I think it's getting to be a much better story, and I'm enjoying it. This is a transitional chapter. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jack O'Neill looked around the assembly in the gate room, stopping at the amazed faces of his former teammates.

"As always, it's good to be back at the SGC," he began. "I'm sure you all have a lot of questions, so I'll start with an announcement concerning changes to the IOA and command structure."

Daniel thought Jack looked positively humbled watching his friend glance down at the podium before he continuing.

"At the request of the United States, and approval of the member nations of the IOA, there will now be a military presence within the leadership of the IOA. I'm sure I don't need to explain to anyone here what necessitated that change," Jack paused a beat. "Further, as senior officer for Homeworld Security, I have been given the honor to command the group in entirety. You all know that I have just been promoted to lieutenant general. However my current, brevetted, rank is now General of the Air Force for as long as I remain in this command."

Jack was interrupted suddenly by applause and hollering that he truly did not expect. Taken aback, he took a breath, smiled slightly, and waved down the noise.

"I'd like to introduce the newest members of the IOA: General Oleg Darshkevich, Russia, General Wei Mei Chung, China, General Steven McMillan, Canada, Admiral Arthur Lloyd, Australia, General Marc D'Albe, France, Admiral Ian Phillips, United Kingdom, and General Mitsuro Takei from Japan.

"During the next few days, you will _all_ be instructors. This is going to be your chance to teach a general a thing or two. We're going to bring these gentlemen up to speed on all on-going operations, new technologies, weapons systems, comms systems, spacecraft and everything else they need to know about 'What's out there.'" He gestured with a wide circle of his arms.

"We'll be moving on to the Tango site in just a few days, so they don't have very long to get the basics. I know you'll all do well."

Jack took a step back, gesturing to the man closest to him. "Gentlemen, why don't you say a word or two to your cadre?"

At that point, Daniel's mind wandered off to his visits at Tango _("That's T for Training,"_ he could hear Jack's voice in his mind). It was just built over the last two years on an uninhabited planet specifically as a training site for personnel who would be assigned to extraterrestrial missions. With the number of people needed increasing constantly, it was becoming difficult to train in secrecy anywhere on Earth. Shortly before General Hammond had retired, he and Jack had spent a long time in Washington getting the site's approval. It had worked out to be an ideal situation, not only for training SG teams, but those who were piloting 302's, the crews of the 303's and now the Daedalus class ships, and scientific teams had all benefited by being able to train together in a realistic environment.

Daniel suddenly realized his mind had wondered off, just as the last general finished his greeting, and Jack stepped forward to dismiss the gathering. He wanted to go talk to his friend, but both Jack and Landry left immediately, ushering the other generals out by the opposite blast door from where Daniel stood. There was no way to get through the crowd to get in a word with him. Daniel turned nervously to Sam and Teal'c.

"Well, that's rather unexpected," he remarked, fiddling with his glasses.

"Indeed," Teal'c replied.

"You would have thought he might have dropped a hint to his friends. Or just emailed us..." Sam said with a distracted look.

"Email?" Daniel asked. "Hello-o-o..."

That brought a smile to Sam. "You're right - I guess not."

"I kept meaning to get back to him - you know - after the whole prior thing..."

"I guess we've all been a little guilty of not keeping touch with him," Sam nodded back, ducking her head slightly.

"We have a meeting at 1100, do we not?" Teal'c asked. "Perhaps more will be revealed then."

"Yes," Daniel agreed, "Perhaps then."

* * *

In the meantime, Jack O'Neill and Hank Landry spent the next hour giving the "grand tour" of the SGC. When the tour ended, Jack left his team of generals with their assigned escorts to settle in their quarters, prepare for lunch and then their first training afterwards. Jack's schedule took him to the meeting with Landry and SG-1. It was supposed to be his final sign-off on the Tango site training scenarios that his former team had been working. Jack knew they would not be pleased with his assessment. But to him, it was worth any amount of listening to their complaining to be reunited with his former teammates. 

Daniel noted as Jack breezed into the room that he was still in his much-loathed class-A's. Jack tossed a folder on the table, and smiled around at the group gathered round. He rubbed his hands together, and in his best Mr. Burns imitation greeted them with "We meet again!"

"Jack, congratulations," Daniel moved forward extending one hand for a shake and slapped Jack on the arm with the other. "You should have said something. We'd have sent cake."

"D'oh!" Jack replied. "But it was supposed to be a surprise!"

"That it was, sir," joined Carter, shaking his hand in congratulations also.

"A very pleasing turn of events," Teal'c added.

"Thank you all. Seriously, I wish you could have been there, but it wasn't exactly a normal promotion ceremony. All done in secret, very hush-hush..."

"No pomp and circumstance, just the way you like it," Daniel finished for him.

"Well...yeah."

Landry smirked at the exchange. "Shall we get down to business, then?"

"Hank, you're all work and no play," Jack complained but smiled, taking a seat at the head of the table. He glanced around at them all, giving the folder a wrap with his knuckles as he began.

"I hate to break it to you, but while these scenarios are fine for new recruits, we gotta remember this particular class is comprised of all general officers - these guys are going to be making calls on the big picture. We need scenarios that are_ big. Battle _scenarios. The likes of the Ori invasion, or the Atlantis defense. Think about utilizing the Daedalus simulator, and let them see what it's like to coordinate an attack from space on a grand scale."

"Yes, sir," Carter said, wincing. _I should have thought of that, _written all over her face, Daniel thought.

"In fact, why don't you do just that? Start with the Ori invasion, and the Wraith attack on Atlantis. By the time we get to Tango they'll all be well-versed in what kind of firepower we have, and what the enemy can bring. I'm sure you can come up with some other scenarios for them."

"But Jack," Daniel interjected. "We only have a few days now. That's a lot to write."

Jack crossed his arms, leaned back in his chair and tilted his head. "You two have written doctoral dissertations! I'm sure you can write up a training scenario or two pretty easily."

Sam scowled at Daniel.

"Come on," Jack wheedled. "You know you'll enjoy it. Training brings out the thespian in you, Daniel."

"Thespian?"

Jack smirked back at his friend. "Why, Daniel! We have theatre in Washington. Besides, you know you love the chance to be sneaky."

Daniel opened and closed his mouth a couple times, then a slow smile spread across his face as ideas began to pop into his head. _Oh, yeah..._

* * *

Onuris strode into his throne room, not bothering to acknowledge the minion prostrate on the floor as he passed, pausing only briefly to brush aside his deep purple robe as he went to take his seat. He snapped his fingers, and the servant rose to one knee, still not daring to look up. 

"My Lord," the man began, "Belt'ac has returned from his mission to Dakara and respectfully seeks audience."

Onuris was inwardly pleased, but did not allow his facial expression to convey it. If his Jaffa had returned, there must be good news. He would not dare return otherwise.

"Bring him," he commanded.

The servant backed from the room, never taking his eyes off the floor. He returned immediately with the Jaffa, remaining by the door while the Jaffa approached Onuris and knelt before him, keeping his face toward the floor just as the other had.

"Speak, what have you to report?"

"My Lord Onuris, the Tau'ri have formed a new leadership among their nations. They send a band of old men, seasoned generals of their forces, to train among the young ones on the planet Cairn. I am told that, in the past, these men led formidable legions."

"Generals," Onuris sniffed. "They seek to plot against us."

"There is more, my Lord. They are lead by the one called O'Neill, who has now been appointed Commander of all the Tau'ri forces."

"O'Neill," Onuris sneered, and allowed a grin to pass his face. This fact would annoy his host. He would torment him with it later.

"Yes, my Lord. And we have learned that they train in two weeks."

"So they will be assembled together, these leaders of the Tau'ri, on Cairn, in two weeks time."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Then an opportunity presents itself. We shall destroy them all together. Prepare the ha'tak! Assemble your forces and await my command!"

"Yes, My Lord," and the Jaffa saluted, fist to shoulder, and backed slowly from the room.

Onuris rose slowly, turning to look at himself in the large mirror he kept in the throne room. In the back of his mind, he heard his host whimpering at the Jaffa's news. 'Yes, O'Neill is now in command of all he Tau'ri,' he baited the host. 'You must enjoy that,' he taunted. The host whimpered back at him, 'If I were still on Earth, I would have put a stop to that-' Onuris angrily sent a bolt of pain to the host for daring to think he could have done something his god could not.

'Silence! But do not worry - we shall destroy him as well,' and the face of Robert Kinsey grinned back evilly from the mirror.

--TBC--


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this has taken so long! The last couple of months have been terrible in RL, and and on top of everything else, while trying to clear files out of my old computer so that it will keep running, I accidentally deleted this whole chapter _and _its back-up, necessitating a complete re-write! The original was longer, but thought I would post this much, and save the remainder for the next chapter. So, this is a fun chapter, suspense in next. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

The next evening found the team taking some time away from base for a welcome dinner for their distinguished trainees and their "Cadre" at one of SG-1's favorite restaurants, the "infamous O'Malleys Steakhouse," as Jack had termed it. His announcement brought a whoop of delight from the nearby SGC personnel.

Admiral Phillips, who was standing next to Daniel and General Darshkevich, puzzled aloud, "Infamous? Why is it infamous?"

Daniel looked chagrined as he explained that SG-1 had been banned from returning to the restaurant after a fight during the "arm-band fiasco."

"Ah, the Tok'ra armbands," Phillips replied. "I read that report. Handed you a bloody mess on that one."

"You've read the report?"

"You're surprised, Dr. Jackson? I asked for reports on SG-1 after I was given clearance. Always good to learn everything you can about your command and one's new commander."

"It doesn't surprise me that you have access to reports; it's just that I'm surprised Jack would let you see that particular one."

"We have total cooperation, no?" Darshkevich interjected. "Of course we can read the reports!"

"You've read it, too?" Daniel was now very shocked. _Very un-Jack like..._

The General broke out laughing. "Dr. Jackson! No! That's why we have lieutenants!"

Daniel and Admiral Phillips watched Darshkevich move away, shaking his head and still laughing.

"Some of us prefer to do our own research, heh?" Phillips winked at Daniel. "Never know what little detail may come in handy. Hope Colonel Carter challenges him to a game of pool tonight."

He and Daniel shared a laugh.

* * *

O'Malleyswas jumping that night, providing everyone a generous dose of pure Americana. There was a Country and Western band playing in the bar area, some good poolgames going in the pool hall, and, of course, the excellent steak dinners for which the restaurant was best known.

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were sitting at a table situated such that it offered a good view of both the pool hall and the dance floor. Jack pushed back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other and sipping at a beer as he watched two of his charges trying to learn a line dance.

"Some things are just universal, huh?" Daniel observed, nodding his head toward Darshkevich, who had given up the complicated steps long ago to two-step with a dark-haired woman he recognized from the SGC. "Aren't you concerned he's having a little too much fun out there?"

"Nah, ol' Darkside, he's a stand-up kind of guy."

Daniel's head jerked around, shocked and open-mouthed, he stared at Jack. "You mean to tell me you _like _the Russian?"

"Supposed it had to happen sooner or later," Jack took another casual sip of his beer.

"General Darshkevich and O'Neill have much in common," Teal'c opined.

"Really?" Daniel looked surprised. "Wasn't he the head of Russia's NASA?"

"Yeah," Jack answered. "Former test pilot. One time Cosmonaut himself, I believe."

"Indeed."

"So it's the whole pilot-warrior-brother thing?"

"I don't know what you mean, Daniel," Jack replied, then suddenly sat upright and yelled toward the pool hall. "Hey, Meatsauce! Watch your wallet next game!"

Daniel swiveled around to see what was happening, and saw General Mitsuro Takeiholding a pool cue at a table where Sam was playing. Mitsuro looked back quizzically at O'Neill, while Carter shot him a glare that could kill. Mitsuro laughed, saluted with the cue, and leaned over, carefully preparing to break. Unbelievably, the breaking shot sent all the balls rolling to pockets.

"Fancy that," O'Neill leaned back. "Looks like Carter has met her match."

* * *

Two days later, Daniel found himself an observer at the firing range, where Teal'c and Sergeant Siler were instructors for "Goa'uld Weaponry 101," as Jack had termed it. He, Jack and Sam were in the rear of the room, Jack leaning casually against the rear wall. The trainees clustered around a table that displayed zats. Teal'c stood in the front, in full Jaffa warrior armour, even the helmet, holding his staff weapon straight at his side. _He looks menacing_, Daniel thought with a shiver. Siler stood off to Teal'c's left, near the table.

"The weapons before you are those commonly used by Jaffa serving the Goa'uld," Teal'c began. As he was speaking, some of the men started picking up the zats and examining them. "I bear a staff weapon, which fires an energy blast from the tip. It can also be used in close combat as a club or as a pugil stick."

Teal'c paused and twisted the staff weapon, suddenly turning downrange toward the targets and firing. The flash and noise caused some of the men to jump. Daniel turned back to Jack, catching him with a grin on his face.

Teal'c turned back, stood at attention again, and resumed his speech. "The weapons on the table before you are Zat'ni'katels. They fire an energy pulse, which on the first shot will stun an adversary."

The trainees were still turning the zats over in their hands, looking at them. A couple of them had found the button that made the weapon expand. Suddenly, there was a bright blue flash, and Siler crumpled to the floor. The room went still. Teal'c had not even flinched.

Daniel felt Jack jerk suddenly upright. He winced, realizing what particular memory the accidental shot must have brought to his friend. Daniel was afraid to even look at Jack, but turned anyway. To anybody else, Jack might have looked only slightly wide-eyed, but that very look gave him away to Daniel.

Then there was a loud clatter, accentuated by a loud _click,_as all the zats were dropped back onto the table. The room went absolutely silent again, as if everyone held their breath.

"The second shot kills," Teal'c continued, "...and the third shot obliterates." The room remained deadly silent as the students took in the implication. "Fortunately, these training zat'ni'katels have been modified to only discharge once, and no other will discharge for several minutes."

It was Jack who broke the ensuing silence. Turning to Sam he said softly, "Thank you Ma'am, for the re-fit."

"Actually, sir, it was Siler's idea."

"Huh. Saved by his own ingenuity."

Jack moved forward, giving Daniel's shoulder a squeeze as he brushed past him, letting him know he was all right, and went to Siler, who was starting to revive, giving him a hand up from the floor. "You okay, Siler?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," Siler grabbed Jack's offered hand and stood with his help.

Jack turned slowly and looked seriously at his trainees, who were still silent and looking very embarrassed. Starting in a very quiet voice, he said, "Perhaps it would be best, until you are_ completely_ informed of how these weapons work," then ending in a shout, "_to not touch anything!_"

Jack glared at them, looking at each in turn, then moved back to his place at the wall, muttering to Daniel "Sheesh!" as he went by. As Jack resumed his slouch against the wall, Daniel gave him an enquiring look, but Jack just shook his head, which Daniel knew meant to leave it alone.

Meanwhile, Teal'c was giving the trainees his own glare. "Perhaps you should step back from the table, and we will continue."

As one, they all stepped back. The lesson continued.

"Ya know," Jack said in a low voice, so that only Daniel and Carter could hear, "maybe we should just move up the training schedule and get all these guys to Tango. They're just itching to get off-world."

Daniel looked over his shoulder at his friend, knowing it was Jack's way of lightening the mood, and decided to go with it. "_They_ are? Or is it you?"

"Well, there's that."

"Besides, I haven't finished the training scenario I'm writing."

Jack groaned.

"Oh, it's a good one. See, an SG team comes back with an object they think is new technology, but they've misinterpreted..."

"Boring!" Jack interrupted. "How about something exciting?"

"But you haven't even heard it yet!"

Jack only snorted in reply, a hint of a grin on his face.

"And I suppose _you_have an exciting scenario up your sleeve?"

Jack didn't answer, just crossed his arms and remained leaning against the wall. Daniel stared at his friend a few moments. "You do. You have something planned."

Jack just smirked.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: I've upped the rating on this chapter to teen, due to some nasty words. Contains character death - be warned!_

Chapter 5

_Just a little ahead of time,_Daniel thought, as he rematerialized on the ramp at the SGC's training site. As much as Jack wanted to get through the gate earlier, there really was a lot to learn Earth-side before they moved on to Tango, so in the end they were only one day early. Daniel observed that Colonel Reynolds and the rest of SG-3 who had preceded them were already fanned out in standard perimeter defense.

The gate here was ramped just like the one on Earth, and Daniel quickly moved down and stepped aside, turning to watch the others come through. He grinned to himself as Jack came through next and did the exact same thing, only stepping to the other side of the ramp. This was a practice SG-1 had adopted early on whenever they accompanied first-time gate travelers. The first through the stargate checked the perimeter; the next kept track of the newbies. Positioning himself where he had a good line of sight, but not so far that he couldn't come quickly to someone's aid, Daniel glanced at Jack then back up the ramp.

_God, it's good to have Jack back among us for so long!_Daniel thought. And he knew taking this much time wasn't easy on Jack – after all, the rest of Jack's responsibilities hadn't gone on hiatus while he was at the SGC overseeing the military liaison members' training. In fact, Hank Landry had offered Jack the use of his office, but O'Neill asked instead for a separate space, and ended up in an office located rather obscurely down a back hall behind Landry's. Daniel knew that Jack had been working late into the night just keeping up with the paperwork that his job required. His thoughts drifted...

* * *

_Daniel lightly rapped on Jack's door, balancing a tray laden with sandwiches from the mess hall on one hand, saying "Knock, knock," before stepping through. _

_Jack looked up from the file he was reading, and gave Daniel a grin. "I could use a joke. But what's this?" he waved at the tray._

_"I thought that after all the times you brought food to my lab when I couldn't tear myself away, I should return the favor."_

_Jack's grin spread, "Yes!" and he pushed aside some paperwork, exposing a corner of the desk for the tray._

_Daniel dragged a chair over, grabbed one of the sandwiches himself, and he and Jack had dinner together, laughing and talking._

_I miss this,_ Daniel mused.

* * *

His mind returned to the present as he heard a sharp intake of breath from the person exiting the ring. "Mei guan!" General Chung exclaimed, halting and staring at the two moons visible in the sky overhead. _Yes, beautiful indeed,_ Daniel thought. But before he could say anything in reply, Admiral Lloyd exited the gate right on top of Chung, bumping into him and pushing the General down, rolling off the ramp. Jack was on them in a flash, pulling them up while shouting to those still exiting, "Keep moving people! Plenty of time for sightseeing later!"

Daniel quickly rushed to help them. "Are you okay?"

"Only my pride damaged, thank you," Lloyd said as he brushed off his uniform.

"I'm very sorry," Chung apologized. "I was…caught up in the moment."

Jack picked up Chung's hat from the ground and handed it to him, "Just not at the top of the ramp with people following right behind you, huh?"

"Yes. Good idea."

Jack clapped him on his back and looked up, turning his attention to those continuing down the ramp. "Okay, let's move out!"

Daniel watched as the last of the group came through the gate, and the wormhole disengaged. He and Jack turned as one, moving in step behind them. "Just like old times," he muttered to Jack.

SG-3 had the lead, heading toward the training facility that was a little more than a mile away. They had no more started moving when there was a bright flash and loud explosion in the trees off to their left.

"Take cover!" Reynolds yelled, as Daniel threw himself to the ground behind the nearest large object, a boulder, and Jack landed next to him.

"Oh, yeah, just like old times!"

Daniel stared at Jack. _Is he grinning?_

"Jack …" it was question, but Daniel already knew the answer. Suddenly the ambushers made themselves known, rushing out from cover at them, a squad of insurgents lead by one Lt. Col. Samantha Carter.

"Gotcha!" she called, looking around at the bodies sprawled about.

Jack stood up, surveying his students. Fortunately, they had all hit the ground, even fanning out as they went. "All right! That was okay for a first time. I guess it's been a long time since some of you have been in the field"

He turned to Sam. "Good job, Carter. Didn't even give us time to get over the awe before the shock. Can't _wait _to see what else you have in store!"

Carter just smirked, as she leaned over to give a hand up to General McMillan, who was nearest to her. "Thank you, sir," she replied.

"Reynolds, let's move out, again, please," Jack made a forward motion with his arm, and Reynolds nodded, barking orders to his team.

"He hates it when that happens," Jack said under his breath to Daniel and Sam.

"Yeah," Sam huffed. Daniel just smiled. _Just like old times._

* * *

As the contingent from the SGC marched onto the grounds of the training center, a lone figure watched from the far 302 hangar. He saw the base commander, Colonel Black, greet first General O'Neill, and then the other officers from the IOA liaison. He silently shook his head. _The great General O'Neill. He won't be much longer…._

* * *

One of the greatest strengths of the Tango site was its pilot program. Here, far from the prying eyes of anyone but Stargate personnel, pilots and trainers could learn and practice openly. There were several of the spacecraft here, although most were older models, as the newest and best were always reserved specifically for Earth defense.

Not all the students were pilots however. Daniel had charge of those who would not be going up in the 302's, whereas Jack, predictably, took personal charge of training those who would. So while Jack, Teal'c and Sam had Darshkevich, McMillan, Takei and Phillips out on the runway, Daniel and Reynolds had Generals Chung, D'Albe, and Admiral Lloyd in the base's control center. From there, they could monitor communications, and the "big board," the computer generated display of all aircraft/spacecraft in the vicinity.

The pilots were only in their second day of training. The "geeks" as Jack called them, but only to Daniel, were learning the tactical aspects from the control center only. General Chung was an engineer, Daniel learned, and had designed rockets from the time he was a junior officer, later growing into command positions. He had been designated to be China's representative due to this technical background. General D'Albe, on the other hand, had been in Command and Control, electronics, but was considered a great tactician. Admiral Lloyd had been a submariner and later a fleet officer, who told Daniel jokingly that all aircraft were "targets" to him.

Looking around the room, Daniel smiled as he watched D'Albe, Lloyd, and Chung oohing-and-ahhing as they moved about looking at the displays and pointing out various capabilities to each other. Although much of the room was based on Asgard technology, the displays were built to deliberately resemble units that were used currently on Earth, so that the familiarity would make it easier to use for Earth personnel.

Jack's voice came over the speakers in the room.

"Okay, we're about set for takeoff here. Tango Center, this is Viking One, how do you read?"

Reynolds hit the microphone switch and spoke into his headset. "We read you 5 by. Stand by, sir."

Reynolds glanced behind him, saying, "Positions, please, sirs." Daniel moved over to sit at the main console next to him.

"Viking One standing by," Jack's voice returned. "Alright, she's all yours, Oleg."

Looking around to make sure all was set and proper, Reynolds gave a nod to Daniel.

"Viking One, you are cleared for take off. Good hunting."

This time it was Darshkevich's voice that replied. "Roger, cleared for takeoff."

Even inside the Command Center, the roar of the 302's taking flight was loud enough to shake the walls. Daniel couldn't help but think of his friend, having the most fun he'd had in ages. _This is good for Jack._

Daniel watched the display in front of him as four bright objects moved together into formation moving away from their position. Yesterday, the pilots had only been doing were standard maneuvers, as they learned the "feel" of the control of the craft. Sam explained to him that because it was computer driven, you couldn't actually feel anything through the stick or foot pedals that were used to control the aircraft, so engineers had actually programmed in a feedback response to pilots that simulated the "feel" of the craft.

Daniel leaned back in the chair. Today the pilots were going to do more advanced maneuvers, maybe some combat situations like they had practiced in the simulators. He watched the display blips as they started to pull apart, giving them each plenty of room to maneuver. As he watched, one blip kept moving further and further out.

"O'Neill," he heard Teal'c's voice over the radio. "You are past the outer marker."

"I know," came the response.

Reynolds came to a stand behind Daniel, staring at the display over his shoulder. From his console, D'Albe called out, "Speed is increasing on Viking One, exceeding training protocol."

Now Sam's voice came over the speaker, "Sir? A change of plans?"

"Ah, crap! Fucking recall device!"

"O'Neill!" Teal'c's voice was urgent. "What has occurred?"

There was no response.

Daniel looked over his shoulder to Reynolds. "You don't suppose? Is he doing that recall-device thing as a training scenario for Darshkevich?"

Reynolds just shook his head. "He didn't say anything to me. But you know the General."

"Viking Two in pursuit," Teal'c again.

"Right behind you, Viking Two," Sam's voice from the other 302.

"Viking Four, return to base," Reynolds decided not to take any more chances, ordering the other aircraft back.

"All of you!" Jack's voice was back, and Daniel relaxed a little. "Vikings Two, Three and Four, return to base!"

Daniel got on the radio then. "Jack! What's happening?"

"Deja vu, Daniel, Deja vu. We got a message from some guy named Onuris, saying we are going to meet him. The aircraft is out of our control."

Daniel looked over his shoulder at Reynolds, their eyes meeting for several seconds, then Daniel got a wisp of a smile on his face. "A training scenario, right?" he asked Reynolds. "Jack's been a little bored, wanted some excitement?"

Reynolds stared wide-eyed at Daniel. "Let's find out." He spoke into the mic again, "Viking One, are you Golf Tango Golf?" using the code words to ask if he were indeed playing out a part, or having a true emergency. There was no response.

Daniel now spoke into the mic. "Come on, Jack, what's going on out there?"

No response.

"You were planning this, right? Jack?" Daniel was annoyed.

Now, Sam's voice came back, insistent, "No, Daniel! This isn't what General O'Neill planned at all! This was to be simple training today. He wasn't allowing any scenarios until he was sure everybody was signed off on pilot status."

For the first time, Daniel felt a frisson of fear go through him. No, Jack _wouldn't_ allow a training mission until he was sure they'd all be safe, would he? "You don't think Jack planned this?"

The radio was silent again, and remained so. The roar of the other 302's returning was all that broke the silence.

* * *

On board a lone spacecraft, hurtling through space, Jack O'Neill found himself doing something that, ironically, he never thought he'd do – apologizing to a Russian. "I'm sorry, Oleg. I thought all our spacecraft had been completely examined for these things. God! This _so_ _cannot_ be happening!"

"Surely they were inspected, O'Neill. Especially the craft that you yourself would fly." There was a pause, as Oleg continued to try to find _something, anything_ on the 302 that would work. Now, even the radio was malfunctioning. While they could still hear the conversations from the ground, the control center apparently could no longer hear them.

Jack heard Reynolds' request, then Daniel's "come on," and worried more. "We've got an even bigger problem, Oleg. We've done this sort of thing many times as part of training scenarios. SG-1 might not even believe we're really in trouble."

"And a problem worse yet, my friend…." The Russian let the thought linger.

"Yeah, I know. This was deliberate sabotage. There's a spy down there, and they don't know it."

* * *

Onuris strode into the Ha'tak's glider bay. The human vessel had been pulled in and was now secured, it's engines powered off. It was surrounded by Jaffa, and the hatch just opened. Slowly, the two humans stood and climbed out of the spacecraft, prodded by Jaffa to keep moving.

"All right, all right!" one of them, the human whom Onuris recognized as O'Neill, complained as he slowly moved down the wing to the ground. One of the Jaffa hit him from behind with his staff weapon, bringing the man down.

Onuris came to a halt, both humans now on their knees before him. The other spoke first, _a Russian_, came a memory supplied by his host.

"You look familiar. Oh, yes. Robert Kinsey…." The man actually dared to speak, but the Jaffa behind him silenced with with a blow.

"You speak to your God, Onuris."

"Oh, please, so cliché," from O'Neill this time, who likewise was immediately silenced.

"General Jack O'Neill, my host is displeased to see you again," Onuris sneered at O'Neill. "His displeasure amuses me."

O'Neill looked up, straight into his eyes, but said nothing.

"But what is even more amusing, is that as much as my host detests you, he also sees you as the only hope of his salvation. One that is not to be."

With a flip of his hand, Onuris signaled to the First Prime standing at his right, who immediately brought his staff weapon to bear and fired upon O'Neill. His body dropped to the deck.

Shocked, Oleg Darshkevich roared _"Tvoyu matz!",_and charged Onuris, only to be knocked down to the deck by the Jaffa.

"Do not worry," Onuris sneered at Oleg. "My host also detests Russians."

With that he contemptuously turned on his heel to leave, signaling his Jaffa. They grabbed O'Neill by the wrists and dragged his lifeless body away. Other Jaffa pulled Darshkevich to his feet, forcing him to move in the opposite direction.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Thanks for all your reviews and encouragement! Sorry to keep y'all waiting.

**Chapter 6**

Oleg Darshkevich paced about angrily in his cell, just as he had for the past hour. Not only was he angry at what had occurred, but at his own helplessness. He had been totally unable to prevent O'Neill's death, nor did he have a clue as to how to prevent whatever might happen next. _Gutless Goa'uld_, who, with a mere flick of the hand, had ordered the execution of one of the finest, and certainly bravest, leaders he'd ever met.

He knew much more about Jack O'Neill than he had let on. The briefing he received in Russia was quite extensive. He'd been told to expect a certain xenophobia from the man, especially a distaste for Russians (deservedly, he admitted to himself, given what O'Neill had experienced at the hands of his countrymen in his early Black Ops days). However, upon their meeting, he had instantly liked the man. As the training at the SGC progressed, his admiration of him had grown.

Coming to the wall, he kicked out in frustration, slamming his boot into the metal plates. Damn the Goa'uld! If there were no escape, he would still bide his time. At the very least, he would find a way to take as many of them with him as he could.

From a distance, he could hear a sound, growing louder and nearer. He knew what it was - the clanking of Jaffa boots. He backed away from the door. Momentarily, his captors arrived and flung the door open. "Come!" ordered one of them, most likely their leader. Defiantly, Darshkevich flattened himself against the farthest wall. The Jaffa leader made a swift motion with his arm and sent two others in to drag him out. As the first grabbed an arm, he leaned back into him, and kicked out his feet with all his might at the second Jaffa, who was sent stumbling backward. Suddenly, the whole cell seemed to fill with Jaffa, and Oleg was struck across the face. "You will not resist!" the leader informed him, as he was shoved back into the hallway, landing sprawled on the floor. His head was reeling. The Jaffa grabbed him by the arms, half dragging and half stumbling down the hall, Oleg cursing all the way.

Oleg was brought to an overly ornate room that could only be the throne room. He only had a moment to take it in before he was thrust to his knees before the throne.

"Welcome, General Darshkevich," Onuris sneered his name, looking down his nose at the general. Onuris rose and approached Oleg, who was still being held down by the Jaffa. Onuris grabbed him by the chin, painfully turning his face to see the mark left by the Jaffa's blow. "You resisted my invitation? Impoliteness to your god is punishable by death." Onuris jerked Oleg's head around and back toward his shoulder, but then released his grip.

"Fortunately for you, I have use of you still."

Onuris moved across the room to where his first prime activated a communications screen. Onuris stood by, without a word. As they watched, the screen filled with a picture that Oleg recognized as the area around the gate at Tango. There were SGC personnel guarding the gate, and their weapons immediately turned toward them. "Notify Colonel Black!" one of the men yelled, and another fingered his radio. "Hold fire! It's a hologram!"

Onuris interrupted, "I am your god, Onuris. I command you to bring me Dr. Jackson, and Colonel Carter. I have someone here to speak to them." He moved to one side, and the Jaffa shoved Oleg next to him, allowing the soldiers to see the general. As Oleg watched, the soldier on the radio was speaking a bit more animatedly.

"They are coming. It takes a few minutes to get here from the base," the young man nervously informed.

"I do not wait," Onuris stepped back and the transmission ended.

* * *

The Tango site briefing room was crowded. Daniel looked around at some very anxious faces. Colonel Black had relinquished his seat at the head of the table to Admiral Phillips, the senior-most officer present. Colonel Reynolds, the senior-most of the SGC personnel, was next to him on one side, and General Takei to the other. Daniel had elbowed in near the center, finding a spot where he could see them all. Sam was across the table, still dressed in her flight suit. Teal'c, likewise attired, was standing behind her.

"It's a trap," Phillips was saying. "That's why General O'Neill ordered you back. It's a trap, and he knew it."

"Yes, sir," Sam nodded, "but we can't just do nothing! We have to go after them!"

"Nobody's saying we won't," General MacMillan rejoined. "But not without better intel and a proper plan."

"We don't know where they will take them," Takei added. "They could be heading for the other side of the galaxy."

"Exactly!" Sam insisted, "Which is why we need to follow them _now!"_

Suddenly an airman dashed in from the doorway. "Sir! We have contact from the gate guards! A Goa'uld - a holographic image!"

The entire assembly rose as one and rushed into the control room next door. Daniel, seeing the video feed from the gate, exclaimed, "It's Kinsey!"

Sam shushed him, and they watched open-mouthed as Onuris made his pronouncement and disengaged the gate.

"We've got to get out there," Daniel hurried to leave.

"What?" McMillan stopped him. "He's cut communications."

"Perhaps," Teal'c said. "But he will contact us again."

"How do you know?"

"They like to gloat," Daniel finished for Teal'c. "There's no way he will just leave it like that. He will be back."

Daniel, Sam and Teal'c fled the room, the generals in fast pursuit.

* * *

Catching their breaths, they came to a halt at the gate and looked around, half-expecting to see spacecraft descending on their position as soon as they arrived.

Sam called out to the Sergeant in charge of the guards as soon as she was within earshot, "Nothing new?"

"No, Ma'am," he replied. "No further gate activity."

They all waited several minutes. After nothing happened, Phillips ordered SG-1 and SG-3 to remain, but the senior officers return to the fortified buildings. Further, they had decided against trying to contact the SGC or anyone on Earth, wanting to keep the gate quiet for further communication with Onuris.

"Orders, Sir?" the Sergeant inquired of Reynolds.

"Just keep doing your jobs, Sergeant," he replied. "Be ready for anything."

Sam pulled a gadget from her pack, switching it on and checking readings.

"What is that?" Reynolds asked her.

"It's something new from the Asgards. If -_when_," she corrected herself, "Onuris calls again, we can figure out where the transmission originates."

They did not have to wait long. A few minutes later, the gate opened once again, and the holographic image of Onuris stood before them. They could also see Jaffa standing around him, and General Darshkevich on his knees. The general was obviously injured, blood trickling from his lip.

"I have taken your leaders," was the first boast out of Onuris' mouth. "How dare you plot against me! I have already punished the first. So shall I punish the second unless you humor me."

Daniel felt his throat constrict at the pronouncement of punishment. "Where's General O'Neill?"

Darshkevich cried out, "He's killed him!"

"Silence!" Onuris raged, backhanding Darshkevich. "I have not given you permission to speak!"

Daniel felt his knees go weak. He looked to Sam, whose face had blanched and eyes widened. She looked back down at her handheld, hiding her face away. Daniel saw Teal'c move slightly, rage in his eyes.

"What do you want?" Reynolds demanded.

"I want you to pay for your deceit," Onuris rejoined. "I want you to surrender your leaders now, or I shall destroy you all."

_Oh, pu-lease!_ Daniel thought. In shock, he knew it was the voice of his best friend he was hearing in his head, knowing just what Jack would say.

"You should know we won't surrender our people to you."

"You shall! And you shall be ready for my return. If my demands are not met, I shall reduce this planet to ash."

With that, communications ceased and the gate snapped closed. For a moment, they all stood in stunned silence, save for the noises coming from Sam's handheld. Daniel slowly turned to her, realizing she had been strangely silent. "Well?" he asked.

Her face still looked pale, and she did not take her eyes off the Asgard device. Unexpectedly, she smiled. "Got it."

"Got it?" Daniel said, confused.

"The gate address. I know where they are."

* * *

Having returned to the briefing room, SG-1 and 3 quickly briefed the leadership on what had transpired.

"As I said before, clearly a trap," said Phillips. Around the room, heads nodded in agreement. "We must not walk into it."

"But we can't leave them in the hands of the Goa'uld!" Sam blurted out. "We have the coordinates. We can mount an attack."

"But is this truly happening?" Chung inquired. "Or is this our training scenario?"

The room turned silent once more. Daniel took a quick glance around the room. "You can't seriously think this is a training scenario. I mean, Jack has pulled a lot of stuff..." Daniel's voice trailed off as he considered. _Could it be?_

"No, DanielJackson," Teal'c replied. "He would not have done so without informing us of his plans."

"Then General O'Neill is truly dead," MacMillan reasoned, and the room fell silent again.

"There is one certain choice open," Phillips said. "We can deny him his victory. We'll evacuate the base; leave nobody here to destroy. Have all pilots report to the 302's for immediate evacuation. All other personnel to the gate."

"That's it?" asked Daniel incredulously. "We just run? What about Jack and General Darshkevich?"

"There's nothing to be done," Phillips replied softly. "General O'Neill said that he knew as much the moment he ordered the other ships back."

"But we do not leave our people behind," Sam protested.

"He is dead, Colonel."

"Not even in death," Teal'c's voice thundered. He stared at Phillips angrily. "There are worse consequences than death.

"And there is another consideration." Chung spoke again, looking slowly around the room as if challenging each face. "Do you believe either General O'Neill or General Darshkevich would give information to the enemy?"

"Never," Teal'c replied.

"Onuris said we were here plotting against him. How did he know we are even here? Not only of our presence, but of the existence of the Tango site itself?"

Voices murmured softly around the room, looking from one to the other.

"They have intel," Daniel replied. "Somebody told them."

"Yes, a spy," Chung confirmed.

"Then it might not be safe to evacuate," Daniel continued. "Onuris will find out and can act before we have time to leave. Or, worse, follow us to our next destination."

"We must discover the identity of the spy," Takei concluded.

"This spy may be able to give us sufficient intel to plan a rescue mission," Teal'c interjected.

_Oh, yeah,_ Daniel thought, _let Teal'c handle the interrogation._

Phillips ordered Carter, Reynolds, and Teal'c to do a sweep of the base to look for communications equipment or other clues what would help identify the spy. In the meantime, he ordered the commander of the SF's to prepare for defense of the site.

Then all they could do was wait.

* * *

Awareness was returning slowly. Through barely slitted eyes, he could see a glow. There was something familiar, something sweet about this place. And although something in the back of his mind told him that it should be something he dreaded, instead, to his very being, it felt like something long-missed. Something he craved, needed.

Oh, crap! The sarcophagus.

* * *

Oleg Darshkevich was back in his cell again, pacing its length. He both hoped and feared that SG1 would not be coming to his rescue. He knew them well enough to know that they would not come without a good plan. But O'Neill was dead. It would be foolish to expend any more resources to rescue him alone. And if Onuris was foolish enough to announce an attack while giving the Tango site time to plan a counterattack - well, there must be more to it than that.

Once again, Oleg heard the clomping sound of Jaffa boots coming in his direction. _Now what?_ he thought, stepping back against the furthest wall again.

The cell door jerked open. But instead of Jaffa entering, suddenly another person was slammed to the cell's floor.

"Hey! Easy on the uniform! I just had it cleaned!"

The unmistakable voice of Jack O'Neill.

Darshkevich was so stunned he could not move. He stood there, wide-eyed, mouth open.

O'Neill picked himself up, and, staring back at the Jaffa, made a show of dusting himself off. Then he turned around and saw Oleg's face.

"Oleg! How ya been?"

Oleg's mouth moved a couple of times before his speech returned, "But, how?"

O'Neill approached him, but Oleg unconsciously took a couple of steps backward. O'Neill stopped short, seeing his disbelief, giving him some space.

"They have a sarcophagus," he said simply with a shrug.

Oleg took in O'Neill's appearance - the hole in his flight suit where the staff blast had struck him square in the chest, and the weariness in O'Neill's eyes. Relief flooded over him, and he immediately met O'Neill in the middle of the cell, throwing his arms around him in a bear hug.

"But this is good news! You're alive!"

O'Neill backed away from him. "Yeah, good news. Sorta. We _are _still being held by a Goa'uld, for crying out loud."

"But now there is hope!"

"We're being held by Goa'uld whose host knows all about me, all about the SGC, and both of them carrying a grudge. Doesn't that say something to you?"

Oleg's smile vanished. "He has other business with you."

O'Neill nodded and turned away, moving to examine the cell door, then the walls, looking for a means of escape.

"And there's something else," O'Neill said, not looking at Oleg, seeming to continue his search around the cell. " A few years ago, I was taken prisoner..."

"This I know, Jack," Oleg replied quietly. He could see O'Neill from the side view, and saw him wince. He'd spare him the necessity of the explanation. "The dossier my country has on you is...rather complete."

"Then, perhaps you know. I was in the sarcophagus..."

"Da. You do not have to tell me. I know that you suffered addiction."

O'Neill turned briefly to look at Oleg, and saw his nod, "And Kinsey knows it, too. Onuris will use that against me, to get to me. To get to us."

"I must inform you that he is demanding all the IOA liaison be turned over to him."

"We can't let that happen. It's a trap, all the way around."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry this took so long to post. I've tried to find a beta, but this is a project... Hope you enjoy!

The search for the spy begins...

Chapter 7

Teal'c moved down the row of lockers, grabbing handles one by one and forcefully ripping them open. Several lockers were already broken open, some doors left hanging by only one hinge, and some completely torn off, thrown a few feet away. Daniel, his own eyes fogging up and refusing to focus time and again, realized that Teal'c was using the search to release some of his pent-up rage, so said nothing, but just continued with Sam to look through clothing, boxes, and other items Teal'c was scattering to the winds as he cleared out the lockers. _Oh, God, Jack!_

Daniel sympathized with Teal'c's rage. Even he would like to get a piece of this guy, when they found the spy. And no way would they not find him.

At his side, Sam threw another uniform across the room, crying out with a ragged voice, "This is taking too long!"

"The only other option is to start questioning everyone on the base," Daniel reasoned. "We're hoping someone will come forward with information, but at least this way we may find something to send us in the right direction. Reynolds has got SG-3 looking through the other quarters."

"Once we discover the identity of the spy, I assure you the interrogation will proceed quickly," Teal'c added, as he ripped another door off its hinges. "Very quickly."

* * *

While they searched, Colonel Black had the entirety of his command lined up in formation, standing at attention, in front of the hangars. He let them stand there for several minutes, while he looked pointedly up and down the ranks, allowing their tension to rise. He needed to give the search teams time enough to go through the lockers, and he needed to put enough pressure on the perpetrator and his or her friends that they would feel compelled to talk.

After several minutes he spoke, "Somebody standing right here is a traitor. Somebody helped a Goa'uld plant a recall device on one of our 302's, and sent not one, but _two_ generals into harm's way. General O'Neill is dead, and General Darshkevich is being held prisoner, being tortured, or worse, by our enemy. We don't have time to mess around here, people! Somebody must have seen something. This is no time to protect your buddy! We are all in eminent danger of attack. If you've seen something suspicious, you need to report it - NOW!"

He paused, staring up and down the ranks again, looking for any movement, but seeing none. "All right then. Once you're dismissed, you're all restricted to quarters or duty stations only. Sergeant Major!"

Army Sergeant Major Andy Peyton, six-foot four and nothing but muscle, marched forward, turned sharp corner, till he was in front of his CO, another sharp corner to face him, came to attention and saluted. Black returned the salute, and instructed him, "Keep them out here until the search crews are finished. Then they are to return to their quarters or duty stations and get their gear, and prepare for battle. We're either going to stand and fight, or evac out of here."

"Yes, sir!" They exchanged salutes, and Peyton did an about face to look at the column while Black departed. "At ease!" he called, and as one, the column assumed the at ease position. "We're all going to be here for a while."

* * *

Darshkevich sat in one corner of the cell, watching O'Neill slowly walk back and forth along the bars. His brow wrinkled as he worried whether coming back from the dead via the sarcophagus left one in as good of health as reported, or if O'Neill were already showing symptoms of addiction. "Jack, why don't you take a break?"

O'Neill stopped and stared at Darshkevich as if he'd forgotten the man was there.

"Come, sit down," the Russian offered, patting the floor next to him.

Jack paused, and then took him up on his offer, sliding down the wall to sit next to the other general. After a few moments, he leaned close to Darshkevich's ear and spoke softly. "Look, Oleg, we need to find out if we have any support here. Sometimes there'll be a Tok'ra about, or maybe some of the free Jaffa. We need to start talking to these guys, see if we can fan the flames of doubt at any rate. Try not to get yourself hurt over it, just...sow the seeds."

Darshkevich snorted at the "not get yourself hurt" part. "Da, you set excellent example."

Jack leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. "Yeah, well, I have a reputation to uphold."

Darshkevich snorted again.

* * *

An hour later, SG-1, having found nothing, returned to the briefing room, where the generals were continuing to formulate their plans. The room turned quiet at their entrance, as all eyes took in their sorrowful faces.

Phillips spoke first, needing to get business matters out of the way. "What do you have to report?"

Teal'c answered for them, "Nothing of consequence has yet been discovered."

Phillips nodded. "We're sorry for the loss of O'Neill. We know that you served together many years."

Teal'c bowed slightly in acknowledgement, Daniel nodded, and Sam replied, "Thank you, sir."

"As the most senior SG team, we need your expertise here."

"Yes, sir," Sam replied. She and Daniel found seats next to each other at the table, Teal'c preferring to stand behind them.

"We need to know more about this enemy. Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel sighed, collecting his thoughts. "Onuris. Egyptian god of war." Daniel paused, his mouth dropping open and his face suddenly gone blank while his mind raced.

"Doctor Jackson?" Admiral Phillips asked with concern.

"That's it," Daniel stated softly, shaking his head, and bringing his hands up to wipe his eyes under his glasses. "I should have realized immediately."

Phillips looked to either side of the table, to D'Albe and MacMillan, both of whom had puzzled expressions on their faces.

"Realized what, Daniel?" Carter asked the question on all their minds.

"Onuris is the son of the sun god - Ra."

"Oh," Sam sat back and closed her eyes.

"It's a revenge thing. The myths say that Onuris 'hunted and slew' the killers of his father, the sun god. He's enacting the myth."

Sam's eyes popped open, and her head whipped around. "Daniel! That means he's after you next! It has nothing to do with IOA or the liaison."

The generals looked from one another, and suddenly they were all talking at once. Daniel waved at them, "Excuse me, excuse me!" The voices stopped, and all turned towards him.

"There's more, too. His host, the, uh, former Vice President, was no fan of SG-1, and in fact," he glanced at Sam, as if asking permission to continue, and saw her slight nod. "He and Jack - had words from time to time. I think it's fair to say Kinsey hated Jack. While he was a senator, Kinsey had oversight of the SGC. The Goa'uld has all Kinsey's knowledge, so he knows all about SG-1, the SGC...and Jack."

Phillips shifted uncomfortably in his seat, as did Takei and Lloyd. "So," replied the latter, "the host may have had it in for O'Neill just as well as did the Goa'uld. And now, his next target will be you."

* * *

Once again, O'Neill walked slowly back and forth along the cell entrance, continuing his perusal of their surroundings. The Jaffa guard on patrol of the cellblock paused in front of their cell, smirked, and called out to him. "Tau'ri! Stay back from the bars! There is no escape."

"Your god is no god, you know," O'Neill shot back tauntingly. "He is just a Tau'ri possessed by a parasite."

"You profane our god!"

"Profane? How's that? What makes you think he's a god, anyway?"

"Ha!" the guard smirked again. "He is powerful! "

"Powerful, ha!" Jack smirked back. "The Tau'ri have already killed many of the Goa'uld. They are not gods!"

"But they were not the one, true god, Onuris!"

"One true.… Tell me, haven't you ever seen your god injured? Seen him bleed?"

"Yes, but he is made whole again."

"Ye-ah, by the sarcophagus."

"Yes, because he is a god. And gods cannot die."

"Am I a god? I remember you - you were there. Onuris ordered you to use the sarcophagus to heal me."

For the first time, the guard did not reply, his face a frown.

"The sarcophagus will heal any Tau'ri. Onuris is no god."

With an angry frown, the guard turned with a "harrumph" and returned to walking his rounds of the cellblock.

* * *

Onuris stalked about his throne room, growing impatient. He had planned this moment for so long, his final revenge against the Tau'ri. After all this time, he had O'Neill, and soon would have Jackson. For where one went, the other was certain to follow. He would enjoy watching them suffer, for all eternity, as he revived them and made them pay again. They, who had murdered Ra, his father. And, if he could take down the Tau'ri military leadership along with them, so be it. With that thought, he turned to his throne, swept his cloak to one side and took his seat, a smile breaking across his face.

"Bring me O'Neill."

* * *

Walter Harriman thought it seemed like he had been in the briefing room for days with all these officers. He and Andy Peyton, being the senior enlisteds, were the only enlisted men in the room, aside from the SF's. It was with relief when he finally found an excuse to get up and get out. When a couple of the flag officers excused themselves for a "bio break", the rest of the assembly decided to get to their feet and stretch their legs a bit. Walter excused himself at that point, offering to go fetch a carafe of fresh coffee. As he left the briefing room, he spied a young female airman in the hall, looking about nervously, as if she were waiting for someone.

"Chief..." she called out, seeing Harriman. "Could I, uh, ask you something?"

Harriman followed her gaze, looking around himself as if expecting an alien to come through the walls. "I only have a minute. You need to make it quick."

"I think I may have, kind of, done something ... I mean I would never...I didn't know!"

"Whoa! What are you talking about?" he demanded, and then her meaning clicked. "Do you know something about the sabotage?"

"He told me it was a new Tok'ra sensor device. He said to wire it into the controls, because it tracked..." the airman leaned back against the wall, one hand pressed to her forehead. "It was me, wasn't it? God! But he's an officer! I just did what he told me. I didn't know I was doing anything wrong! How was I to know I couldn't trust him? Everybody knows he's a hero! He's so cool and..."

Chief Harriman just stared at her as she ranted, but then grabbed her by the shoulders to calm her down. "Who was it? He may still be passing information to the Goa'uld and endangering us all! We have to know now!"

The young woman looked around desperately. Just then the door to the briefing room opened, as another person exited. Both she and Harriman looked that direction. The airman did a double-take from Harriman, to the briefing room and back. She pointed, "Him! That pilot who's standing right there."

Harriman released her, running back into the room. Grabbing his sidearm from his holster, he caught Peyton's eye, and motioned to the SF's stationed just inside the door. He advanced on the man at the far wall. The officer turned to stare at him, a look of realization spreading over his face. The pilot began moving towards Walter and the door.

"Freeze!" Harriman shouted, bringing the weapon to bear. "He's the spy! Arrest him!"

Peyton and the SF's sprang forward, just as their quarry made a dash for the door, drawing his own sidearm as he ran.

"Halt or I'll fire!" Peyton shouted. He knew his threat was an empty one, however, as the room was full of general officers and their staffs, and he had no clear shot. But then the others' collective training set in and as one they all hit the floor, leaving only he, Walter, the SF's and the spy still standing.

The conference table was blocking the fugitive's path to the door and the officer made to jump over it, swinging his weapon around at Harriman who was closest to him. But the Chief was faster. A loud report resonated around the room as he fired a shot, and the attacker fell, hitting the table and then crumpling to the floor.

Teal'c was the first to get to the spy's body, checking for a pulse. "He is dead. It is a pity. I was looking forward to the interrogation."

* * *

The next few minutes were frantic, as the SGC personnel tried to gather as much information as they could. Teal'c and Carter, accompanied by Walter, took the young Air Force EW to another room to question her further, but it became quickly apparent that she had been duped. She cooperated fully with the questions, and they found there was no collusion with the spy. She knew nothing of his activities or of any contact he had with the Goa'uld.

SG-3 searched the pilot's quarters again, and supervised a more thorough search of the hangar, using all available personnel to search inch by inch. That search paid off when a Goa'uld communications device was found hidden behind a beam where no one would have noticed it. It was a perfect place to hide it, as no one would have questioned a pilot's presence in the hangar, and, if it had been found, it would never have been in the spy's quarters nor on his person. They surmised he could have easily picked it up to use, and later return it, without arousing suspicion at all.

* * *

After the briefing room was cleared, the Liaison members reassembled. Colonel Reynolds and Colonel Carter reported their findings, but, since the spy was dead, there was no way to get any further intel. Admiral Phillips sat at the head of the table, deep in thought, drumming his fingers against the table top in a manner reminiscent of someone else that brought a lump to Daniel's throat. He wondered if the man had picked that up from Jack. Finally, Phillips spoke.

"Very well, then. Let us assume there is no other spy, and our plans are no longer in danger of being relayed to Onuris. And we assume, too, that everything else to this point, has been compromised. I've an idea…." He looked around the room. "Has Robert Kinsey ever met any of you, or know what you look like?"

Chung replied first, "I met him once, during a diplomatic trip, in Beijing."

The others shook their heads. Sam spoke up "Of course, he's visited the SGC many times, and knows, or at least might recognize, anybody who works there, with the possible exception of anyone assigned in the past year or so."

Phillips resumed his drumming. MacMillan narrowed his eyes and asked," What are you thinking, Ian?"

Phillips fingers stopped. "Trojan horse. What if, perhaps, we appeared to capitulate... sent people over in the guise of being the liaison... Of course, if they were accompanied by an SG team, that would be logical. And Onuris would think we were playing into his hands if it were SG-1, since Dr. Jackson is most likely a target..."

"And then what?" Takei asked. "How would we get Darshkevich back? And is it worth sending the many people would we risk to rescue him? Perhaps it would be wiser to just evacuate."

"Aside from the rescue of Darshkevich, Onuris is a threat. We need to eliminate him. But, like warriors hiding in the horse, we need a hidden weapon," Phillips paused. "Do we have any of that symbiote poison here at Tango?"

Daniel, Sam and Teal'c exchanged shocked glances. "Sir, depending on how many Jaffa are present, using the poison..."

Phillips cut her off with a wave of the hand. "I understand. But how about a small amount? Just enough to make a difference?"

The room fell silent.

TBC

Author's note: So, how do you like letting Walter be the hero for once?? My salute to enlisted people, who are just as cool as officers, doncha know!

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jack was thrust forward by the guards, who purposely tripped him, onto the throne room floor. His hands tied behind his back, Jack was unable to break the fall. He twisted sideways at the last moment, landing hard on his shoulder. _Better than face first_, he thought. Onuris stood and approached slowly. With glee, he kicked O'Neill, who was struggling to get up, catching him full in the chest, forcing him to fall backwards and taking his breath away. Jack curled to his side once more, laying there panting for breath.

"What-" O'Neill gasped out, "do you ... _want _... from me?"

"I've brought you here merely for my amusement. I want you to suffer." With that, Onuris motioned sharply to the guards, who hoisted O'Neill to his feet, one holding him tightly from behind, while the other struck him several times. Onuris watched silently with a smirk on his face as the beating continued. Jack forced himself not to cry out with the pain, having decided that he would not give the Goa'uld the satisfaction of hearing him plead. After what seemed like hours to Jack, Onuris spoke again, "Enough!" and the Jaffa dropped his hold on O'Neill who crumpled to the floor.

"What would be even more painful to you?" Onuris strutted around Jack who was writhing on the floor. "Perhaps if your friend joined you?" Onuris snapped his fingers, and a Jaffa standing guard at the door quickly left on his errand.

Minutes later, Jack and Oleg found themselves once again kneeling on the floor of Onuris' throne room. Oleg took a long side-look at his commanding officer, seeing how he was injured and fighting for breath. The Jaffa guards moved to either side of throne. Jack recognized one of them as the guard with whom he had argued at the cell earlier.

"You Tauri are weak," Onuris taunted. Even now your friends ready to surrender."

"Oh, I don't think so," Jack replied defiantly, his mind racing. His own standing orders dictated non-negotiation in hostage situations, and he would personally kick the butt of anybody in his command who did. He was also aware that the SGC thought he was dead. But would they come for Darshkevich?

Jack glanced around at the Jaffa in the room and decided to take a chance. Cocking his head to one side he spoke boldy to Onuris' host, "Kinsey, you're a stubborn SOB. _Fight _this snake! You may have had your head up your ass, but you've always had moxie. You can _beat_ this snake!"

Onuris' eyes glowed, then diminished, then glowed again. "How dare you! Nothing of the host re-" his speech cut short, and his eyes closed briefly as his head slumped forward. He straightened, and when he looked at them again, Jack knew it was no longer Onuris who spoke. "Get me out of here, O'Neill! I don't care what it takes; don't leave me here!"

The Jaffa guards on either side looked at each other, and back at their "god," undecided as to what to do.

Onuris' head tilted forward again and he shook it side to side. Suddenly his head snapped up, eyes glowing once more. He shouted "Silence!" Rising, he approached his prisoners. He brought up his hand revealing a Goa'uld hand device, bringing it to bear on Darshkevich. Jack roared and charged. The Jaffa intercepted O'Neill, grabbing and punching him. They continued to beat Jack until he fell to the floor, groaning in pain. Then the Jaffa grabbed his arms and pulled him up, forcing him back onto his bleeding knees. Onuris discontinued the energy beam on Darshkevich, who dropped to the floor. He turned toward O'Neill.

"Yes, _Kinsey_," he sneered the name, "knows that that is your weakness. You protect the inferior. And this _human_," he waved toward Darshkevich,"Kinsey believes is _inferior, _from a pathetically _inferior_ land."

Jack spat. "You're the pathetic one, Onyourass, and now you've just made him mad."

With the Goa'uld's attention diverted to O'Neill, Darshkevich had slowly gotten his feet. As Jack spoke, Oleg threw himself at Onuris, grabbing him in a headlock. One Jaffa dropped his hold on Jack to go to the defense of his master. The Jaffa grabbed Darshkevich's arm pulling it back with a great _snap_. Jack took the opportunity to attempt fleeing from the guard who held him. But, weakened from the beating and still gasping for breath, Jack was soon overpowered by the Jaffa who body-slammed him back to the floor. Oleg was similarly immobilized a moment later.

"Remove them from my sight!" Onuris ordered the Jaffa guard, who bowed their heads and dragged both from the room.

"You are foolish to fight against our god," said the cell guard.

Jack looked up at the man as he struggled to get his footing to at least walk back to the cell under his own power. "Who are you?"

"I am Sel'ak, next to be first prime to Onuris, " he answered proudly.

"Well, tell me, Sel'ak," Jack rejoined, "just how come your all-knowing _god _didn't know he was about to be blindsided back there? And did you notice somebody else was doing the talking back there for a minute?"

The Jaffa paused and stared at Jack, then roughly shoved him forward into the cell.

* * *

Standing around waiting for everything to be ready to roll, Daniel had time to really think for the first time since they heard Jack was dead. After struggling not to think about it these last few hours, just trying to keep his head clear and functioning, it was hitting him. He stared at the floor as everything replayed in his head in slow motion. He felt as if his stomach plummeted to his feet as the feeling of loss overwhelmed him. A quote from Shakespeare ran through his head. _"Out, out brief candle! Life's but a walking shadow; a poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage, and then is heard no more...."1 _

Well, Jack was gone, and now here he was preparing himself for the next act of the play - his role as bait. Now that they knew why Onuris was after them, he and Jack specifically, Phillips and the other reasoned that Onuris might be so focused on Daniel that he might not pay attention to the rest of the surrendering "prisoners." Daniel, Sam and Teal'c were all going, along with other SGC soldiers and airman who were disguised as the generals. Between them, they had a variety of unusual and small weapons, some of which had been retrieved from various planets over the years. It was ironic that they happened to be at the one place in the galaxy that housed a nice selection of such oddities, all here for training purposes.

As if he were reading Daniel's mind, Teal'c strode up in front of him, silently regarding the archeologist.

"You know, Teal'c, some people would find this rather intimidating," Daniel said softly.

"You are not 'some people'," Teal'c replied, reaching forward to lay a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "I swear to you, DanielJackson, O'Neill will be avenged this day."

"I know Teal,c," he replied softly, then added with a touch of bitterness, "but this shouldn't have been necessary. This shouldn't be happening at all. After all these years that he's protected us, how did we fail to protect him?"

"We put our trust and faith in each other. We were betrayed. This is what a spy is trained to do. To earn others' trust while not revealing himself. We were deceived by a very talented spy. It is not our failure alone. All were thus deceived."

Daniel found himself unable to speak, so merely nodded at Teal'c's words. Somehow it just wasn't enough.

"O'Neill will be avenged," Teal'c repeated.

Their conversation ended as Admiral Phillips entered, grabbing a chair near the door to stand on to be seen and heard by all. "We're ready to procede. As soon as the rescue team departs, immediately gate to Beta site. We want no one remaining here in case of attack. General Chung will be officer in charge of the rescue team. As soon as General Darshkevich is located and evacuated, the rescue team shall also evac to Beta and rendevous there with the rest of our troops. Onuris is the _secondary_ target. If the opportunity to take him out presents itself, so be it. But remember, this is primarily a _rescue _mission! We get Darshkevich out first and foremost. Is that understood?"

A chorus of "Yes, sir!" answered him back.

* * *

Darshkevich and O'Neill were sitting together, backs against the cell wall. Darshkevich took a sideways look at Jack, who sat with his arm across his chest, holding his left shoulder. Darshkevich suspected that O'Neill was injured worse than he admitted.

"We've both seen many battles, my friend," Oleg said softly. "Your ribs are broken, da? Maybe worse?"

"And your arm is definitely broken, da?" Jack asked sharply in return.

Oleg slowly turned his head back toward the cell door. "Da," he replied in the same soft voice.

Jack, breathing in short gasps, turned to look at Oleg, seeing the sweat on the man's face. "Sorry," he replied in a softer tone. "Ya know, the medical facilities in this place really suck. We should complain to management."

Oleg snorted. "Da. At next staff meeting."

As they say, Sel'ak came to relieve the guard at the door. As the Jaffa turned to march away, Sel'ak pulled a zat from his belt and shot the retreating guard. Jack and Oleg glanced quickly at each other, and struggled to their feet. Sel'ak was unlocking the heavy cell door.

"Come," he instructed them. He motioned around to himself and three other Jaffa who had accompanied him. "We have heard your words, and seen with our own eyes. We wish to be free." Sel'ak stretched out his hand to help Jack regain his feet.

"Yes!" Jack took the proffered hand, and then grabbed Sel'ak's forearm in the traditional greeting. "You'll find you have many brothers waiting to meet you. But first, we gotta get out of here. Getting rid of the snake would be a plus, too."

"There is a way. Onuris goes to the Chappa'ai - the Tau'ri hostages are coming soon."

"What! They're really surrendering?"

"Yes."

Jack looked Sel'ak in the eye, considering. "They won't be expecting us. How many Jaffa will be in the gate room?"

"Perhaps a dozen."

"But we will have the upper hand by surprise," Oleg added. "Their attention will be focused on the stargate, not back the way we will come."

"Exactly," O'Neill smiled. "Will you be expected to be there?"

"Yes," Sel'ak replied, motioning to the others. "But these three will not be expected."

"Excellent. Can you get us weapons?"

Sel'ak handed Jack the zat, and the others offered up the weapons they carried.

"Great. Now, you get to the gate. I imagine that Onuris will not be in the gate room - that you are to take the prisoners to him?"

"That is correct."

"Here's what we do...." and O'Neill quickly outlined a plan.

* * *

While Sel'ak made his way to the gate room with the other Jaffa, Jack and Oleg circled back the other way, toward the throne room. They knew from Sel'ak that most of the Jaffa would be sent to the gate, and only one or two would remain with Onuris. This was their chance. Jack allowed himself a good look at Oleg as they made their way along. Neither one of them could move very fast. If Sel'ak were wrong, or if the Jaffa countered too quickly, there would be no way they could make a quick retreat. _This better be done right_, he told himself.

They neared the doorway, and split to either side. Adrenaline was kicking in, pain receding to the background. Jack hoped Oleg felt the same way. At the door, they stopped; Jack took a glance inside, and ducked back quickly. He motioned to Oleg, _two_, and Oleg nodded his head. Jack counted down with his fingers, _three, two, one...._

As one, they swung partly into the doorway, each taking aim and felling Jaffa with a shot of the zat.

Onuris jumped up from his throne, his eyes flashing. Jack whipped around to face him and fired the zat. Onuris dropped to the floor. The room had gone totally silent. Jack listened for several moments, straining to hear if the commotion had alerted any Jaffa. Hearing nothing, he and Oleg cautiously approached the Goa'uld, both keeping their zats trained on him.

Onuris moved slightly, Jack and Oleg stopped in their tracks. His head rolled to look at O'Neill. But it was Kinsey's who spoke, "Thank you. Now do it." Suddenly the eyes glowed, as Onuris returned and made his move. Jack did not hesitate, and took the second, deadly shot. The Goa'uld dropped again, and stayed down this time.

Jack flicked his eyes momentarily to Oleg, not wanting to look away, just in case. "I don't think either of us will be able to carry him out."

"Da," Oleg agreed. "And we can't let him be put into the sarcophagus. He made his wishes known, O'Neill."

Jack nodded his head, and solemnly squeezed off the third shot.

* * *

Sel'ak and his Jaffa guard entered the room just as the chappa'ai began to spin. Without pausing, Sel'ak strode forward taking his place at the front of the Jaffa guards, center on gate. His three companions remained at the rear near the exit. He did not look around the room, not making eye contact with these who were about to be condemned. Condemned not by him, but by their faith in a false god.

The chappa'ai sprung to life, forming the wormhole, and Tau'ri began to come through. They were led by those Sel'ak recognized as SG-1: Teal'c the shol'va, the blonde-haired woman, and the bespectacled younger man. As others continued to enter, and the Jaffa guards began to fan out, encircling them. Sel'ak moved to stand before Teal'c, who stood his ground, nearly nose to nose. Sel'ak returned Teal'c's stare unblinkingly, and remembered O'Neill's instructions.

"I am Sel'ak. These are my private warriors, " he said, motioning purposefully at the Jaffa who had accompanied him.

"I am Teal'c. Hear my words, brother. If I die today, I die free."

"Backatcha," Sel'ak replied, holding Teal'c's eyes.

Daniel spun around at the unexpected and familiar words. Suddenly, a zat appeared in Teal'c 's hand, and all hell broke loose. Teal'c & Sel'ak turned as one, firing on the opposing Jaffa. The Tauri weapons joining with the rebel Jaffa, it was over in a moment. The enemy Jaffa lay either stunned or dead at their feet.

Daniel spun around from his position, rushing to Sel'ak, who still stood by Teal'c's side. "That's something _Jack_ would say!" he challenged the Jaffa.

"Which is how I knew who had sent him," Teal'c answered for Sel'ak.

Daniel's mouth hung open, and he turned to Sel'ak. "Jack sent you?"

"O'Neill lives. Come, your friends may be in need of assistance," Sel'ak rushed back toward the exit, Teal'c, Daniel and Sam on his heels. But they all came up short, almost running into the very men they sought at the exit.

"Hello, campers," Jack greeted his friends. "Welcome to planet Sucks. What you say we get the hell out of Dodge?"

"O'Neill."

"Sir!"

"Jack!" Daniel shouted and grabbed him by the shoulders. Jack cried out, "Shit!" and almost went down.

"Sorry, sorry," Daniel helped Jack back up more gently, then supported him as they scramble towards the gate together. Sam rushed ahead to the DHD to dial out. She she punched in the address and began waving everybody through, shouting "Let's go!"

Daniel helped Jack limp through, emerging onto a bright and sunny planet, greeted on the ramp by raised weapons of a dozen guards at the Beta site. They came to an abrupt halt. Daniel could feel Jack's ragged and heavy breathing beneath the arm he had wrapped around him. Aware of the crowd about to follow, he shouted, "Stand down! We've got people behind us!"

The guards recognized both Jack and Daniel, so lowered their weapons and the NCOIC moved swiftly forward to help them off the ramp, as others began hurrying through from the other side. Daniel noted Jack was very pale, and now trembling.

"Jack, let me help you sit down and we'll get a medic."

But Jack shook his head. "Not till everybody's safe."

Daniel knew better than to argue, so kept a firm hold on Jack. If he were to admit it, he held him as much to reassure himself as to keep Jack from falling.

The rescue operation had gone so quickly that the Tango evacuees had not even dialed in yet. By the time the first of the Tango evacuees and Jack's IOA liason arrived, they were surprised to be greeted by their very much alive commanding officer.

* * *

Three weeks later, Daniel strolled into Landry's office at the SGC, where Jack O'Neill had commandeered his old desk to make a phone call to the President. Fortunately, the call was winding down at that point.

"Yes, Mr. President. I'll be back in Washington in time for lunch tomorrow. Yes, sir." Jack laughed at something the man said, while he waved Daniel to a seat. "Yes, sir. I look forward to it."

Jack hung up the phone, and said to Daniel dourly, "Yeah, right, really look forward to it."

Daniel grinned at Jack. "You know, it's really good to see you sitting at that desk. Since you're the top "Man" now, can't you move your office?"

"Actually, that occurred to me. But I was thinking more of a place with a view."

Daniel cleared his throat and rolled his eyes upward. "Tell me you don't mean Washington."

"I was thinking of building a nice mountain-top office. What a waste of real estate...."

"Yeah," Daniel grinned, then sobered, worrying about Jack's health. Jack had several broken bones and internal bleeding when he arrived back at the SGC. He couldn't imagine Jack going right back to work. "So, leaving tonight? You just got out of the infirmary."

"Not till morning, Daniel. Thought we might have a 'team' night? For old time's sake?"

"I'll buy," Daniel offered.

"Thank you, Daniel," Jack replied, then looked sharply at his friend. "You're offering, instead of making me trick you into it?"

"Well, uh, I kind of missed you, you know, when...."

"Yeah, that...."

"So, uh.... One thing that's bothering me, though, Jack," Daniel leaned forward in his seat. He glanced around conspiratorially. "You know, Jack, when things started going badly, there was some question as to whether or not it was all real. You know, whether your getting captured might be just a part of the training exercise. Some off-the-wall scenario...."

Jack looked back at Daniel seriously. "Really? Huh."

Daniel waited, expecting more. But when Jack didn't continue, asked, flabergasted, "That's it?"

"Oh, come on Daniel, even _I'm _not so crazy to get myself killed for the sake of a training exercise!"

Daniel raised his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay, I'm just saying."

Jack turned his his attention back to the phone on the desk where his hand still rested, fiddling with the cord. "I have a couple more calls to make before we can get out of here. Do you mind?"

Daniel, keeping one eye on him, slowly rose and turned to leave the office. He paused at the door, started to look back, giving the frame a little knock. But he said no more and left. Jack looked up as Daniel went trough the door. Just the smallest smirk appearing on Jack's face.

The End.

1. William Shakespeare, _MacBeth,_ Act 5, Scene 5.

My thanks to Cleo who tried to set me straight on this story. All mistakes are my own.

Thanks to all who have waited so patiently for this final chapter. Story was _much_ longer than I ever anticipated. Hope everybody enjoyed!


End file.
